Resolutions
by AmandaFaye
Summary: New Year's Day brings a quest for self improvement. Reposted for correction.


Standard disclaimers apply. All Cast and crew belong to CBS, except Sean who is Tabitha's on loan. Set a couple of years post From this Day on, Thanks to Mary for the support and assistance. Note to long time readers, Dashire was once called Cashire, but for reasons best not gone into, he's not any longer.

A deep sigh alerted Carolyn that something was wrong. Of course, the quantity of caffeine she's ingested so far today was also helpful in being aware. Pausing in her typing, she looked over to Candy who'd slunk in silently to morosely curl up on the sofa.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?"

"Nothing."

Carolyn didn't press, and was rewarded with, "Just- that Penelope Hassenhammer."

Yes, that does qualify as no- thing, Carolyn silently agreed, chiding herself as she did so. "What now?"

"Same old, same old. I'm too boyish. Just because I'm not all--" she waved her hand vaguely, "like her doesn't mean I'm not a girl. I am too a girl." She bit her fingernails fretfully.

Seeing her little girl grow up was not easy, and Carolyn didn't really know how to advise on this issue- she'd always been very relatively feminine. Not prissy, like someone with the initials PH, but not much of a tomboy.

Just then, Martha came in with a bin. "Time to take down Douglas there. " She pointed at the tree. "Hard to believe a New Year is almost here."

A light went on in Carolyn's mind. "Candy- we don't always make New Year's resolutions around here, but you could resolve to be a bit more- feminine? Tell you what, I'll even give up- " she winced, "limit my coffee to two cups a day. As moral support for you."

"And I've been wanting to get into that dress I wore back in- back in my more youthful days," Martha smiled. "It's back in fashion now, but I'm not. I'll lose - " she figured, decided not to admit the real amount, and said, "ten pounds. I'll give up chocolate."

Their ghost popped in then. "Excellent ladies. You are all beginning the New Year on the right foot. However, it will all have to begin tomorrow- you've already eaten two of those truffles from Mr. Peevy, Martha. And my dear, that is your fourth cup." The clock sounded ten just then, making his point.

"What about you, Captain?" Candy asked innocently.

"I? Why- I have nothing to repent from," he declared with some asperity. "I've left behind all the 'sins of the flesh'. "

"Then you won't mind if we send the Madeira over to Claymore?" Carolyn asked with a slightly wicked smile.

"CLAYMORE- THAT WHINY- TWO FACED MISERLY COWARD AND MY MADEIRA!"

Thunder rattled, echoing his sentiments.

"You may have left behind sins of the flesh- but that temper of yours," Martha remarked as she steadied the quaking tree before ten years of ornaments could crash to the ground.

"Temper? I am among the most mild mannered of all spirits. However ,even the most mild, can with justification be provoked to ire."

"You do find great amounts of justification," Carolyn remarked dryly. "How about- I LIMIT my caffeine intake, Martha cuts out the chocolate so she can get in her dress, and you - be nice to Claymore and other stowaways."

"You think I can't do it?" he asked, challenge glinting in his eyes. "I'll have you know, Madame that I have perfect resolve. I can do anything I set my mind to."

"So can Martha and I," she took up the dare.

"What's got the captain thundering?" Jonathan called from the stairs.

"We're just making a friendly little wager, Jonathan," Carolyn said. "To help Candy keep her resolution - the three adults here are going to work on self improvement ourselves."

The Captain turned up his nose at the term self improvement. "Perhaps you shouldn't spread the word too greatly, Madam. It will be easier- when you fail."

"We aren't going to fail," Martha retorted. "I'm even willing to bet you on it. You won't last a week before you're throwing Claymore out the door, headfirst."

"Of course I can!" he roared, then at their looks, "We did agree not to start until tomorrow, as you have both exceeded your quotas already. "

"What about me?" Candy asked.

"Honey, we will help you keep your resolution, but let's keep the wagering between the adults," Carolyn suggested.

"Besides, we will require referees," the captain added supporting Carolyn implicitly.

"Are you guys gonna fight?" Jonathan asked.

"No, we just need someone to keep us honest," Carolyn explained, then told Jonathan what each was giving up or moderating.

"Does that mean Candy and I get the chocolate Martha got for Christmas?" he asked eagerly.

Martha made a face. "I guess so- IN the morning."

"You can have mine, Jonathan, " Candy sighed dramatically. "I'm trying to be more feminine, so I'd better be good on that one. I don't want pimples or anything ugly."

"Is she chasing another boy?" Jonathan asked in disgust.

"Boys!" his sister declared before stalking off.

Carolyn got out a blank sheet of paper . "We need to set the official terms of this bet. We know what we are trying to accomplish."

"Try? If I say I will do it, it's good as done," the ghost affirmed.

"Well, let's just use simple terms for simplicity's sake. Now, how long do we have to maintain this wager? And what will the winner get?"

"New baseball cards," Jonathan suggested.

"I think something else might be favored, " Daniel said, pulling his ear. "But it's a good thought, lad. I have a thought, we each will write down what we would like from the other two if they lose and keep it secret until the end."

Carolyn lifted one brow.

"Just an interesting twist, my dear," he said innocently, too innocently.

"All right. We'll write it down and put them in envelopes to be kept in Candy's diary until the end. No one knows where that is,'' Carolyn acceded. "How long should this last?"

"Most resolutions are broken by January 2," Martha noted as she tried to disentangle the lights and tinsel.

The captain looked over at her, motioned, and the strands separated, packing themselves away in an orderly fashion.

"Thank you."

"One day would hardly be worthwhile," he noted.

"Besides, Claymore might not come over," Jonathan said.

"A week?" Carolyn suggested, thinking she could abstain from excess coffee that long. Maybe.

"I can't lose ten pounds in a week,'' Martha said.

"Psychology shows it takes twenty one days to effect change," Carolyn recalled from her reading. The very notion of only two cups a day for that long - ugh.

"Three weeks of allowing that bilge rat free reign?" the captain echoed.

"Why not make the term of the bet limited, but we can keep on working on our resolutions afterwards," Martha had the idea. She knew her two friends would never be able to keep it up, though she would try her best.

"Agreed," the ghost avowed.

"Yes." Carolyn nodded, taking a sip of her java, or starting to until all eyes fell on her. "In the morning. " Maybe she should begin now- and sleep late tomorrow.

Martha nodded sagely and began to defrock the tree again. "Don't suppose you would mind finishing this for me, Captain?" she asked. "I need to go to the market and pick up some nice fresh vegetables."

"Just because you're on a diet, do we have to suffer? " Jonathan moaned.

"It'll be good for us," Carolyn told him cheerily. "You'll get fewer colds and such."

"I don't ever get any!"

"Well, imagine how good you'll feel then?" Carolyn continued. "Oh, and Martha, would you drop off the rent check to Claymore's while you're there?"

"I'd love to."

The Captain gave them a suspicious glare before finishing the task with a wave of his hand and popping out to work on his charts.

Martha found exactly what she needed, if not what she wanted. This was not the best time of year to resolve to eat healthier. The produce section deserved keel hauling, and all the racks of clearance holiday candy were calling to her.

Then, she stopped at Claymore's office; that was a place that barely closed down for Christmas, much less anything else.

"Claymore," she called out to him.

He looked up from his paperwork, both relieved to have a break and irked to stop. "Yes?"

"I'd like to invite you over for lunch tomorrow," she smiled. "For a New Year's dinner."

"Is there something special about New Year's food?" he scowled, hating that he had to shut down work for a day after just doing so last week.

"If you eat what I serve tomorrow, you will get more money during the year."

He perked up. "Oh? Well, I'll take two plates or bowls or whatever." He stopped in mid grin. "But what about - HIM?"

"He's made a New Year's resolution- to be nice to you. "

"He- he has?" Claymore looked suspicious.

"Yes. To help Mrs. Muir and I keep our resolutions- and he stand to lose- well- I won't say, but if he loses, he will have to do something for the winner- ME."

"Oh ho. Well count me in. " Belated manners kicked in, "Can I bring something?"

"Oh, maybe some coffee?"

"Coffee?" he looked puzzled.

"If you want to, that is, " Martha explained without explaining before making her exit.

Despite the gray skies that ushered in 1971, everyone seemed to be happy to begin the new year, especially Jonathan whose only resolution was not to make any. Carolyn's decision to drink her coffee slowly soon proved frustrating, as doing so made it cold, and the wiring would not support installing one of those new fangled micro oven things that heated things fast. Nor would her budget.

Even with that damper on her spirits, everything went along well, until noon when a knock came on the door.

"Who would be calling on New Year?" the captain frowned. "Mr. Peevy wasn't scheduled was he?"

"I don't think you need to vanish, Captain, " Martha assured him before opening the door where Claymore stood shivering.

"Happy New Year people," he chortled. "Ooh it's cold. That coffee I brought will be wonderful, Martha. Is instant okay?"

"What's that-" the captain began, the caught Mrs. Muir's amused look, "Claymore, how nice to see you."

After an astonished moment, Claymore grinned broadly. "Yes it is, isn't it- Uncle?"

"Instant is perfect, Claymore, " Carolyn smiled; she hated instant.

"Yes, it is,'' Martha was less thrilled. "Why don't you sit down, Claymore and I'll start serving."

His face was the next to fall when she set the plate before him. "What's this?"

"Turnip greens, salt pork, black eyed peas, and corn bread. All guaranteed to bring about wealth in the coming year."

Claymore made a face not much happier than Jonathan's or Candy's.

Daniel stepped in, "Claymore. Where are your manners?"

"Captain, you have to be nice," Jonathan scolded.

"I was being -- nice. If I wasn't, he'd be out the door head first."

"You know, Claymore," Carolyn said deliberately, half glancing at Daniel, "you mentioned being cold… instant coffee is so- "

"Tasteless?" the captain suggested innocently.

"Rushed. Maybe you'd like some hot cocoa?" Carolyn went on sweetly.

The ghost grinned then. Aye, this woman was a sharp one. Pity he'd had to wait a hundred years to find her. "Excellent idea my dear. I'll- oh no- I'd never interfere with Martha's kitchen. Would you mind terribly, Martha, fixing some hot chocolate for your guest?"

With a stiff look, she rose and went to do so, adding, "It will be instant."

"I'll help, " Candy offered, thinking it would be a girl thing- and nice.

"You might bring your mother some fresh coffee," Daniel added gleefully.

"No, I've had my limit," she returned. "Maybe a bit of the Earl Grey.." however that made her wince at the thought of drinking the bitter brew they kept for special guests.

"Excuse me- but I really don't want.." Claymore began to fumble.

"Claymore, you don't want to hurt Martha's feelings do you? Eat and drink what you're offered," Daniel said with commendable mildness.

"Yes," Claymore said morosely, "Uncle Danny."

A bit of thunder sounded in the distance.

"Ha! He loses!" Claymore announced happily.

"Has it ever occurred to you, dear boy," the ghost said, "that not all thunder is me? And if I lose, then I am under no further obligation to be-- wait a second, how did you know that?"

"Yes, Claymore, how did you know that?" Carolyn returned. "And why did you bring coffee?"

Blanching, he began to stutter that he ought to be a good guest and help out in the kitchen, and kept going on right out the back door.

Martha returned bearing the Earl Grey. "You thundered?"

"How many times do I have to repeat, I did not," the captain's voice rose a bit, then Jonathan shook his finger at him. "I did not thunder, the weather did. Furthermore, if that ninny gets scared, even when I am not being scary - I can not be held accountable for his behavior."

"He's right," Candy agreed. "And I saw on the weather that there was a chance of thunder and rain today."

"All right, but this is the last package of hot chocolate, anyone who wants it, drink up, since Claymore abandoned ship. I'm not buying more. For a while."

Jonathan poked at his mushy greens with distaste. "I don't want to be rich if it means eating this."

"Same rules for you as Claymore," Carolyn instructed firmly.

The captain nodded.

And one day passed into the record without further incident.

January second promised to be a bright day full of good things, at least according to the ghost of Gull Cottage. "His human" thought it odd that he was gone before breakfast, but did not question it. One less person for her to explain her sudden trip to town to.

She might have been less relieved if she had known where he was.

"Happy New Year, Dashire," his voice rang out.

"What are you up to, Daniel Gregg?" his friend asked leerily,

"Up to? Why nothing, but we haven't seen you around in some time, and I thought it might be quite nice if you and perhaps old Sean dropped in- you know how well my memoirs did- it might be grand if Carolyn had another project like that. But - at evening time. She's so busy during the day you know. Did you have a good holiday? You should see what Ed gave Martha, a huge box of Russell Stover chocolate. The brown ribbon one. "

Dashire looked very suspicious, but, "Well, as I missed Christmas at Gull Cottage perhaps I can drop in tonight. I'll need time to gather my notes and thoughts. The malls are open again, yes? Good. My lawyer's retired, his son took over, fresh from law school. Stopping by the chocolate shop and picking up a box of Godiva sounds like a good initial assignment for him. You might consider being nicer to Clay- Danny. Having a human to fetch things from the - shall we say- real world?- is rather handy."

"Perhaps- but Claymore? Have you been talking to Carolyn?"

"Of course I have, but about what are you asking?"

"Never mind." He faded out.

"Nice to see you as well, Daniel."

Carolyn and Daniel arrived home about the same time. Martha met Mrs. Muir at the door holding the coffee pot. "It looks like you haven't had even one cup today, Mrs. Muir. " From the chagrined look on the older woman's face, it was obvious that she was a bit concerned about her standing in the wager.

"I wanted a new cup for the new year, even if it's a bit late," Carolyn said cheerfully. "I also noticed how fast coffee gets cold- so " she opened the plastic bag from the general store, "I bought an insulated mug."

It was also three times the size of an ordinary cup.

"Why that's---" Daniel exclaimed. "That will hold a greater amount of coffee, won't it?"

"Will it?" Carolyn said innocently. "Now, I think I'll have my first cup." So saying, she took the ewer from Martha and went to the kitchen to try out her new toy.

"Well, we never said how BIG a cup she could have," Martha sighed.

"Have no fear, Martha. I assure you- this is not over yet."

However, the ghost did not explain, but during the day did his best to keep Mrs. Muir occupied.

Near eight, Carolyn began yawning. Even with a big mug, she had cut out a large amount of caffeine, and it was telling.

Right on cue, a knock came on the door.

"Who would come out so far at this hour?" she wondered aloud when Martha went to get the door.

"Dashire! Why do you always knock- you can just pop," Martha greeted him.

"Because I'm polite. How are you, my dear? No, don't answer, I can see you are well. You glow. It makes my poor gift look paltry, but nonetheless, " he went on as he apparated a golden box. Martha opened it eagerly, only to have her face fall when rows of truffles and mints lay before her.

"What's wrong, dear one?" Dashire asked.

"Er- I'm just not much on chocolate these days," she confessed.

"Of course not- with Ed giving you inferior chocolate, but this is the best available in America, at least according to the pup. "

Scruffy barked.

"Not you- I borrowed a Reader's Digest and it said dog's shouldn't eat chocolate, Scruffy, sorry." Dashire looked truly sorry, especially since he knew how the little chap loved mini Milky Ways.

"I'm giving it up, you see," Martha confessed painfully. "For a while, at least until I can fit in my dress."

Dashire's hooded eyes slid over to the noticeably invisible captain. "Oh? Pity. I'd say just get a new dress, you are lovely as you are." He shrugged and made the candy vanish. "Let me know if you change your mind, dear. Now, is Carolyn busy?"

"I think she was going to bed," Martha began.

"Nonsense, not after Dash made a special trip to see her," Daniel declared, appearing out of the blue. "He told me he wants his memoirs done, my dear. "

"It could wait until morning," Dashire began.

"Nonsense, " Martha seconded, "she'd love to talk to you. All night if need be."

Inherent decorum forced Carolyn to smile and say, "Absolutely."

"Well, then, " Dashire smiled and took his seat to settle in for a long night of talking that did not end until after midnight.

If Mrs. Muir hoped to sleep in the next day, she was frustrated by the simple fact of school. Martha could have gotten the kids off on her own, but the noise of them rattling around woke her anyway.

A box awaited her at breakfast, sitting in its own chair. "What's this?"

"Oh, a special delivery package showed up for all of us this morning," Martha said perkily.

"From the date on it- looks like it took a month to get here," Carolyn yawned. However, she was alert enough to stop Martha from pouring her java into a tiny cup and get out her mega mug.

"I've always said that the modern postal system ought to be strung up from the highest mizzen mast," Daniel averred.

"It's from Europe. I guess it's from mom and dad's second honeymoon trip," Carolyn said through a yawn. "Captain, would you do the honors- mom always had an over fondness for Scotch tape. "

"Certainly. " The tape parted, followed by paper and so on until assorted packages lay there to be seen by all. Carolyn took the letter from the air as it floated to her.

"Carey, just wanted to send you and yours something special. Doubt it'll make it by Christmas, but as we're in Greece right now and they don't celebrate it until January sixth, so, Joyous Noel. There's something for your captain too. Brad's still not sure that Claymore Gregg is the man for you, but if he makes you happy, that's all that matters."

"They seem to be covering a lot of territory," Martha noted. "France and Greece all in one sentence."

"Claymore is most certainly not," Daniel began, his tone rising, then moderated, "not me."

"Let's just see what they sent."

The kids arrived then. "Is there time to open them before Ms. Shoemaker picks us up? " Candy asked eagerly.

"If you hurry," Carolyn assented. She need not have said hurry, flying paper soon made short work of the wrapping. Jonathan was thrilled with his gift, a new Pete Townshend and Roger Daltrey record and a new Rolling Stones one. Candy's eyes grew big as saucers over the Luckinbooth pendant from Scotland, especially when Daniel explained the legend of how it was a promise of true love given to the first daughter usually at birth. Martha opened hers with dread, hoping it was not more chocolate, and thankfully, it wasn't - melting considerations had meant she was sent a Spanish lace fan instead. Carolyn found she was sent a Claddagh charm- and a box of European coffee from Italy. Her captain was quite pleased with a matching set of cuff links to her charm.

After clasping the necklace onto Candy's neck, the kids took off, passing Claymore on the way in.

"I've been going over the books," he announced without preamble, "and find that it may be necessary to raise the rent five percent to cover various and sundry fees and so on. "

"Claymore, " Carolyn began hesitantly, "what kind of fees?"

"Never mind, madam," Daniel informed her, "unless he does a better job of land lording, such as improving the wiring, repairing the--"

"Now just hold on, Uncle Danny," Claymore chortled.

"Why you-"

"Captain," Martha reminded.

"Genesis, Exodus, Leviticus, Numbers, Deuteronomy," Daniel began reciting tersely.

"What's he doing?" Claymore asked nervously.

"Counting to ten is useless," the ghost said. "I thought perhaps reciting the Bible would prove effective in dealing with " he paused, "two faced, miserly skinflints like you." It is worth mentioning that every word was said very calmly, almost icily.

"He's being mean to me," Claymore twittered.

"I am not," Daniel argued tightly. "I am very, very calm. "

"He has a point - you haven't lost your temper," Carolyn agreed. "But, Claymore, I can't agree to this. "

"No, you can't." Dashire popped in, having stayed since it was so late when they concluded. Mortal habits lingered for him. "Here. Let me see that. I'll have the pup look it over and get back to you. For you, ladies. Not for him. " His glare at the other ghost showed how displeased he was with being involved in this wager.

"I thought you liked me," Claymore whined.

"I do- I'm saving you from yourself," Dashire said as he took the papers Claymore was hiding behind his back.

"Thank you, Dashire," Carolyn said, deliberately kissing his cheek.

Daniel fumed silently as she went on, "You're our hero."

"I have other business to attend to," he declared, vanishing with an audible pop.

"Now that he's gone, Mrs. Muir, how do you feel about hosting a civic club association meeting the day after tomorrow?" Claymore asked. "Mrs. Post would - but .."

"I'll be glad to," Carolyn smiled. "In fact, I'll go to town to get supplies as soon as you leave."

Dashire sighed and whispered to Martha, "How long is this bet?"

"A week."

"How many more days?"

"Four."

"If you need refuge, dear lady, I am as I am always, your servant, offering refuge and sympathy. " Then he was gone.

As suspected, Carolyn came home with ample supplies- including a super deluxe bridge mix of chocolates. Fortunately, she arrived home before the ghost, and swore Martha to secrecy about the meeting.

Martha had a pot of the Italian coffee brewing.

Jonathan could hardly wait to get home. As he put the first album on the parlor stereo to play while doing homework, the captain tensed, but as Behind Blue Eyes played, he relaxed. Not bad at all. It was nothing like the Partridges Candy had grown so fond of, but really, not too bad.

He thought too soon.

I CAN'T GET NO - SATISFACTION was a sentiment the ghost echoed as Mick Jagger began screaming out of the speakers.

Before Daniel's bugged eyes could fall out, Carolyn had mercy on him, more for her and Martha's sake than his. "Jonathan, I think that's better wait for a while. Until you finish your homework- and turn it down some."

"Aw, Mom, " but he did as asked.

"What did you do today?" Carolyn asked, taking a deliberate sip from her huge mug. This Italian coffee was so strong that holding to two mugs was a cinch.

"Oh, not much. "

She gave him a mother look- the kind a child might receive if she thought they were fibbing, but he was implacable.

Her worst suspicions proved out at nine, when as she yawned, there was a knock on the door and Martha let in Sean O'Dashey- armed with more stories than Dash ever thought of telling. As she didn't want to hurt the friendly spirit, she smiled weakly and took notes until two am.

If one more spook brought in chocolate, Martha was going to strangle someone. The only consolation was, revenge would be very sweet tomorrow. Even sweeter than a Hershey's special bar.

Jonathan felt something cold at his shoulder as he did his multiplication tables. Carefully, he looked out the corner of his eye to see Sean standing beside him. Ghosts just didn't seem to be able to get that people like him couldn't talk in public.

"Bad time," he hissed.

Sean looked around. He'd just thought about finding the lad, not where he might land when he did. So he faded out until recess at which time he changed form into another little boy who was playing catch with Jonathan. He'd already put the thought in Ms. Simmons mind that there was a new student who Jonathan Muir should show around at recess, but she was to forget him by the time class resumed.

"So, Johnny, lad," he asked Dashually, "why is the captain inviting Dash and I over at odd hours and so on?"

"He bet mom and Martha that they couldn't keep their solutions, but he could, and they bet him too, and against each other. Candy'n me are judges."

"Resolutions? What are they?"

Danny Shoemaker came over then and tried to inveigle his way into their game, but Sean ran him off with a mental shove.

"That the captain'd not do stuff like that, 'specially to Claymore- and Mom wouldn't drink so much coffee and Martha not eat chocolate."

"Hmm. So that's why he had Dashire and I keeping your mum up all hours, and bringing chocolate. "

"Yeah. But they've been inviting Claymore over all the time too. And mom told me to play my music- until it got too loud for her."

"Really? We'll have to see about that. Carry on, lad." The bell rang and Sean was gone.

It was time to consult with Lord Dashire.

Over a bottle of Scotch, the two ghosts compared notes.

"They're all behaving like children," Sean declared.

"Indeed they are- even Martha. " Dashire shook his head. "I spoke with young Candace, on the qt, and she let me look at their wagers. Considering the content, I'm inclined to force it to a draw."

"All of them hold out?" Sean looked skeptical.

"No- they all lose," Dashire said shrewdly. "Unless you like being made a tool of?"

"Not a bit."

"Then we are agreed?"

"Aye. "

The thunder sounded like laughter.

There were entirely too many voices below to be merely Carolyn and Martha, prompting the spirit of Gull Cottage to appear in the kitchen.

"Martha- what is all that - that " he fumbled for a non threatening word, "sound?"

"The area civic club is meeting here- at Claymore's behest, " she informed him. "The only good thing about it is Mrs. Muir can't use her big mug, so she's drinking tea. Hibiscus tea. Should've seen the face she made."

His amusement made the ghost's face more handsome. Then he heard one of the shrill over stuffed ladies and the smile vanished.

"Enough of this, oh blast. "

"That's right, you can't expel them. If it makes you feel any better, Margaret Coburn brought a chocolate cream cake to help out. The three layer one, with the icing made in the batter. "

"Oh? Can you snitch a piece for me? I'm rather fond of that one."

"Get your own - spooky." Before he could argue, she stepped out with the coffee tray.

Captain Gregg checked the date on the Snoopy day by day Calendar someone had sent for Christmas. Lucy's irate expression mirrored his own feelings. Two more days. He would endure. Somehow.

Claymore's insipidly shrill voice rose above the rest. "Now, time to discuss our annual talent show.."

"We haven't had one of those in a couple of years, Claymore,'' Deke protested.

"It's time we did again- it raised so much money for the retired Seaman's home- well, there's other projects you know. And I know Mrs. Muir would be happy to head up the project, again," Claymore went on. "Now I was thinking- instead of a random talent show- why don't we do something more organized- like a play. "

"One of yours?" Norrie asked with a pained look.

"No. I'm too busy to write one now," Claymore said with asperity. "No, I thought we'd go to the classics…"

"Now wait a second, Claymore," Carolyn began. "I'm not sure that everyone would be happy with me as head of this- and I do mean everyone."

"Oh, I'm quite happy my dear," a voice in her ear chuckled. "Isn't that what I resolved to be?''

"Now, I was thinking, " he went on, ignoring her, "how about Blythe Spirit? It'd be perfect, all things considered. I've already consulted Madame Tibaldi and she'll gladly consult on the medium's role. And Mrs. Muir, you are a perfect Elvira or Ruth one, it'd be ingenious you know."

"That nit- " Daniel began to fume, "that," he softened his tone, "poor ignorant fool is about to spill the beans all over the place- and the very idea of bringing in a medium again- even if she is rather under skilled."

"Tying into the play, we can schedule tourist trips past Gull Cottage, our own Blythe Spirit's house. Even if he's not so blithe," the last sentence said under his breath.

"Over your dead body," the captain warned, with a smile. Mrs. Muir sent him a warning look, and he added, "I will not lose my temper as I kill the misguided miser."

"Claymore, there's no need to perpetuate an old myth," Ms. Post scolded. "Why, we've never encountered any problems here."

"See?" Daniel crowed. "I'm a most even tempered man, good natured. I never fuss."

"Tourists?" Mrs. Muir stated querulously. "Here?"

"It was just an idea," Claymore frowned.

"Not a good one," Ed said as Martha handed him a cup of coffee, waving, reaching past Carolyn to do so. "Say, Martha, why don't you try some of this cake? It's not yours - but it's good."

"No thank you. It's time for me to pick up the children. "

"Martha, could you possibly take them to the drugstore or something for a while- until the meeting ends?" Carolyn asked.

"Certainly," Martha said. "Anything you need- more coffee, maybe?"

"No, we're fine."

It only took half a word from Dashire to get Jonathan to decide he wanted a chocolate sundae, though Candy's willpower was stronger and she only had a Tab. From the expression on her face, it could be concluded that it wasn't very good. The kids were very good in that they did not tell Martha that Dash and Sean were tagging along. Neither ghost would try and subliminally get Martha to cheat or Carolyn either, but , they were intent on making sure they had every opportunity to be tempted.

In the middle of a sip, Candy put down her drink. "Oh no!"

"What, Candy?" Martha frowned.

"I've got to bake chocolate chip cookies by Monday- for my home economics project. And we don't have any chips."

"Chocolate chip cookies?" Martha said slowly.

"Mhmm. And I need cinnamon too, - since L- Mr. Dashire likes your cake with the cinnamon in it so much, I thought it'd be a good idea to try it in cookies."

"Can we eat them?" Jonathan, ever practical, asked.

"Yes, can we?" Dashire asked, still only visible to the kids.

"Maybe- if I make enough."

"Then make enough," Sean added in his two cents.

"Okay. Finish your ice cream, Jonathan, though how you can eat that when it's 38 degrees is beyond me. And we'll go to the store. "

"It's never too cold for ice cream," the little boy said.

"If you say so."

The ghosts looked at each other and grinned. "We've got her," Sean declared. "Ice cream on a cold day is not hard to resist, but fresh cookies- she's going down. "

"And I consider that Mrs. Muir has already forfeited- have you seen that giant cup of hers?" Dashire said, determined Martha should not sink alone. "Now, all we have to do is get Danny to crack…"

"We can do it. Think we could get that Thompson chap to return?"

"Mm. I recall hearing about him too- frankly, he's more trouble than it'd be worth. "

"Maybe this show of Claymore's?"

"Take too long, I think- and it's going to be worse on Mrs. Muir than Danny. But cheer up- we've got two of them well in hand."

"She hasn't bitten yet," Sean reminded.

"It's not Sunday yet- just Friday. "

"Too late to schedule a slumber party for Candy isn't it?" Sean mused.

"Good thinking, but yes. And we've worn out our excuse."

"Elroy hasn't shown up- he could kill two birds with one stone."

"Brilliant." Dashire applauded. "Since he's your idea, you can pick him up. I always expected him to get lost between his bunk and the deck, much less a town or two over."

"We aren't being too sneaky are we?" Sean worried before leaving to get the hapless ghost.

"If we are, it's for their own good, but you might advise Elroy against bringing chocolate. No need to go overboard."

"Why not- I expect that's where we're heading when Daniel gets hold of us."

Elroy proved less effective in pushing Carolyn than hoped, but since Dashire's argument was that she'd already lost, just didn't know it, was one Sean could see the truth in, it mattered little. Seaman Applegate did manage to get on the captain's nerves in a variety of ways, that was the important part.

Saturday

Mick was still unsatisfied, and Daniel was becoming less and less happy. Someone needed to invent earplugs for ghosts. Somehow, he was able to hear Carolyn reciting Elvira's lines as she resigned herself to Claymore's hair brained idea.

"No ghost would go on like that," he grumbled as he began looking for his logbook. It was nowhere to be found.

Grimly, he popped downstairs, though the thought of interrupting Carolyn's recital such as it was cheered him a bit. "Madame, have you seen my current logbook?"

"Why would I see your logbook?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking- nicely."

"I haven't seen it- and the children both know better than to do mess with your things. So does Martha."

"Speaking of which- is that chocolate I smell?"

"Candy's baking cookies. Martha is supervising."

A beatific smile crossed his face. "Excellent news. Temptation cowers at the door."

"You know Elroy was here last night," Carolyn yawned, "maybe he.."

With a nod and closed eyes, the ghost sighed. "That must be it. I wonder how he was trying to help me this time?"

He paused, "You look tired, dear lady - a nap perhaps? Or a cup of coffee?"

"I just have to get through the rest of today and tomorrow," she reminded him, though her tartness was dimmed by her late nights.

"Of course- and what will you be asking of Martha and myself?"

"I'm thinking about changing it to a long nap - and no visitors. What about you?"

"At the moment, Jonathan's record collection- I'd like to take up Frisbee throwing. I might ask for a cookie though- they do smell quite good. And wouldn't one go well with coffee?"

"Captain, I almost think you are worried about losing."

"I- never. After all, my victory is not diminished if you win as well. "

"I never thought of that- we just bet that we'd all keep the resolutions, the others breaking them isn't needed."

"Had that meeting for no reason- with all the inherent results," he chuckled, gleefully with a look to the pages in her hand.

"And you set me up to stay up all hours - to no purpose."

"I-set you up?"

"Captain- none of us has been all that - good in this, admit it."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Martha was trying to figure out if she just tasted dough- chipless dough, if it would count- and it would be for educational purposes, right?

"You wouldn't consider just making sugar cookies? Or oatmeal? Oatmeal is healthy. " Martha suggested.

"No - teacher said we had to make chocolate chip," Candy said firmly. "Everyone made the same- so that it'd be a fair comparison. She couldn't tell really if a sugar cookie was better than a chocolate chip or a fudge or cowboy cookie or snicker doodle or --"

"I get the idea."

"So- everyone doing the same makes it fair."

"As I recall- Ms. Colgrove is one of those skinny women who can eat a dozen donuts and not gain an ounce, maybe lose a few - from all the chewing," Martha remarked dourly.

"She and her twin sister have always been like that, she said."

The word Martha thought is not fit to be printed or spoken around children.

"Are we still on that tear, Martha?" Dashire asked. "Come now, you are a vision. I'll get you a new dress."

She noticed papers in his hand. "What're those?"

"What? Oh, that. That new lawyer of mine is working out well- he found exactly what Carolyn needs to derail Clay. "

"How wonderful! Have you told her?"

"Not yet. The aroma drew me in here- I had to see what those blessed hands had made."

"Not me- Candy."

"Candy? My word. I'd never have guessed. Will you join me in one- over coffee?"

"Only if SHE does," Martha insisted. "Coffee included. "

"Well, give her a chance to," Dash suggested. "But first, is Daniel around? Sean's meeting me here to settle an argument. We need his judging capabilities. Bring the cookies and so on."

"What about school?" Candy asked.

"It's all for a worthy cause- consider these practice cookies," Dashire winked.

They found Daniel and Carolyn grinning like fools.

"What's going on?" Martha asked, imaging the worst.

"Nothing. We just realized something," Carolyn said.

"Well, tell us later," Sean said as he popped in. "Captain, Lord Dashire and I have been in a dispute for weeks.."

"Months," Dash sniffed.

"He says he can see promise in Claymore- possibly even potential to be truly a Gregg- after all he did help you and Miss Carolyn get un- lost from each other. I won't argue that much- but come now- he doesn't even LOOK like you."

"Use your imagination," Dashire jumped in before another word could be interjected. "Permit me, Daniel? He turned towards the picture over the mantle and made a circle in the air with his hand in that direction.

Glasses appeared around Daniel's eyes. "See- the resemblance is remarkable- it's the Superman principal- no one seems to get that Clark Kent is the hero as long as the glasses are there- but once they come off- he's super. "

"Get those off my portrait this instant," Daniel seethed quietly.

A voice called from the kitchen, "Martha, I've told you a hundred times- don't go leaving the back door open."

Daniel popped out as Ed's voice reached them. Sean and Dashire stayed in place, only altering their dress to something more modern. If Carolyn wasn't in love with her ghost, she'd have taken note that Sean looked blasted good in jeans.

Ed ambled into the main room. Seeing Dashire he scowled, "Has he moved in?"

"Not a bad thought," the nobleman muttered, moving aside slightly so that Ed's focus should be redirected to it.

"I don't recollect seein' the old ogre in glasses afore," Ed commented on cue. "Maybe he does look kinda like Claymore after all- never bought the idea myself, but I could be wrong, or not."

Thunder rumbled in the cloudless sky.

"Martha! Can cookies fall?" Candy fretted. "I left a batch in the oven.."

"No, sweetie, only cakes fall…" She Dasht an acerbic eye to the sky. "In that Dashe," added, as she took a bite. "I wasn't the first to give in."

"And I still haven't," Carolyn said a trifle smugly.

"You lost on day two, with the giant mug," Sean put in, "but that might be best discussed later."

They all remembered Ed just then.

"Ed, it's so nice to see you," Carolyn said, her face red. "Glasses, what glasses?" she shot Dashire a killer look.

When they looked again, the spectacles were gone.

"Sorry, Miz Muir, I guess I - maybe I need glasses," Ed stammered.

"Excellent idea. I'll go make an optician's appointment for you- in Keystone," Dashire offered genially.

"I can take care of it," Ed scowled. "HAS he moved in?"

"Just paying Epiphany calls," Dashire shrugged. "Christmas can never come too often, you know."

"Hmm. Anyway, just wanted to drop off this estimate about the wiring upgrades."

Carolyn took it and shuddered. "I'll let you know after we settle the Claymore issue. He wants to raise fees."

"Well, just get back with me," Ed nodded, tipping his cap to her and Martha before exiting the way he came in.

"Don't worry about Clay," Dash consoled. "Adam may be new, but he's good. He found way to reduce your rent, not raise it. "

He handed her the folio in his jacket pocket.

"Dash!" Carolyn exclaimed, kissing his cheek, prompting more thunder.

"Someone's making up for lost time," Martha observed.

"Honestly- D- Captain," Carolyn exclaimed. "It's just a friendly kiss."

He reappeared. "Thank you for removing those odious eye pieces. The very idea- why there's not a drop of legitimate Gregg blood in that overgrown meal worm's veins. I'm not sure there's blood in them. And furthermore, I have perfect vision, and always have."

"Unchallenged," Sean agreed. "However, all of you can be terribly short sighted. Dashire and I would appreciate not being used the next time you all try to trip each other up. Now that the games are done with."

"How do you know it wasn't natural thunder?"

"We know your voice," Dashire informed him. "Natural thunder has its own distinct timbre- quite unlike yours. And we won't tell anyone how to differentiate - if you promise not to make either of us pawns again."

"And don't any of you go getting mad," Sean wagged his finger at them. "We're the injured parties- us and the kids. And Claymore. "

Chagrinned, Carolyn sighed. "Okay, yes. We all lost."

"So none of us pays anyone," Martha said with a satisfied look. "But I am going to get into that dress. "

"I was thinking- you should all pay," Sean opined. "Candy- we'll monitor the cookies- go get the bets, luv. "

"Sure thing, Uncle Sean."

"I thought maybe the penalty should be to us," Dashire essayed.

"Trust me, Dash."

When Candy handed her honorary uncle the slips of paper, he read them with mock seriousness. "Well now, it looks like Daniel will be cooking- breakfast in bed for Martha to be served by Mrs. Muir. Would waffles suffice, Madame?"

"Yes," Martha nodded. "And some of that European coffee."

"And a rose, " Dashire put in.

"It's winter, Dashire," Daniel objected.

"So?"

"Don't feel too badly. Martha is going to be taking the children to Keystone or wherever they wish to go for an afternoon of peace and quiet for you, Daniel," Sean consoled. "And Mrs. Muir will be sharing- - a glass of Madeira with you during this time." He winked, not reading anymore of the line in public. "And - to the lady of the house goes- a hug from Martha and a dance with the sea captain of her choice."

"Nothing too unreasonable, " Dashire agreed. "Though - I do apologize for our part in setting you up, Mrs. Muir."

"No worries, Dash,'' she said through another yawn. "In fact, you two have given me enough material to maybe pay for the rewiring of the house if these stories sell. So thank you."

"And I am going to stick to my diet, after testing Candy's cookies, the school batch," Martha said. "I don't want her to get less than an A."

Everyone looked at Daniel expectantly.

"What? I'm perfectly content with myself."

"And so are we," Carolyn smiled, then with unaccustomed nerve, kissed his cheek.

"Now, we can't improve on any of this at all, can we?" Dashire commented to his partner in crime.

"I think the matter is well resolved all around."


End file.
